


Fireheart

by aelingfireheart



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelingfireheart/pseuds/aelingfireheart
Summary: After Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is taken by Queen Maeve, Rowan, Elide, and the Cadre must go on a quest to get her back. The person they will encounter, however, is not the woman they all used to know. But as war looms on the horizon, choices and sacrifices must be made in order to keep their lives and Erilea from falling apart. POST-EOS (spoilers for the Throne of Glass series by Sarah J. Maas).





	1. Nightmares

Rowan

I wake up, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. It was her again—my Fireheart. 

The cell is damp, and smells of blood and sweat. I walk slowly towards the figure curled up in a corner. I would say it wasn’t Aelin, if it weren’t for the golden hair atop her head. She’s sleeping which is a miracle considering she’s in this godsforsaken shit of a cell. I call her name, “Aelin”. I get no answer. I know I have to hurry, that Maeve would be here soon enough, but I had found her—that’s all that mattered to me. 

Her ravaged back is to me, nothing more than a slab of flesh. I feel my heart thundering, my chest heaving. I feel the tears spring to my eyes but I force them back. No, I would not cry. Not until I saw my mate’s face. I reach her and lean next to her, ready to nudge her awake. That’s when I notice…her chest isn’t moving. “AELIN”, I scream over and over again. I shake her shoulders but she’s gone. I failed her, I failed her. 

I try to control my breathing but Aelin’s lifeless body consumes me. Not real, I tell myself over and over. She’s not dead yet. Yet. I put my face in my hands and walk to the washing room. I splash my face with water but halt when I look at my face in the mirror. The circles around my eyes, are deep and dark. My face gaunt. My eyes joyless. It’s been three weeks, three damn weeks without her. I think about all the things that have probably been done to her during this time, and nausea suddenly overcomes me. No, you cannot break. Aelin needs you, I remind myself. These weeks have been nothing but worry. We traveled north toward Banjali, before setting off toward Morath two weeks ago. In Banjali, we received rumors that Queen Maeve of the Fae was heading toward Morath to present Erawan a proposal. The people in Banjali said she was carrying a valuable present for him. A present, it made me sick to just think about what that meant. 

I return to the small chamber in the inn we were staying in, putting on some clothes and deciding to wake up the other, it was just after dawn, but we couldn’t afford to waste time, time had become a precious thing these last few weeks ever since Maeve’s ambush and learning about just how thoroughly Aelin and Dorian had been sold to the gods by Elena. I refused to think about that either, i wouldn’t allow myself to think about it until Aelin was safe in my arms. 

The nightmares had started the day Aelin was taken, much like the ones i’d had when Lyria was murdered. Sleep was brutal and unforgiving so i tried to sleep as little was possible without losing my strength. But even the other could see that losing Aelin had taken its toll. 

Once the others have woken up, we set out on our way. Me and Gavriel leading the way, Lorcan and Elide walking closely behind us. We all knew time was running out, that we had to find Aelin as soon as possible, more now that war was just around the corner. I just hoped that Maeve hadn’t broken Aelin yet, that her spirit still beamed as bright as the sun, for we would need that light, her light, in the dark times to come. I just hoped that I would soon see her face filled with joy, instead of the pain and suffering that marked every inch of her just before Maeve appeared. But there was still hope, small as it was, there was hope. Hope for a better future, a better world. So I took a deep breath and whispered, Fireheart.


	2. Frost and Darkness

Rowan

After eight weeks of searching around the world for Aelin, Rowan knew that they had arrived at the right place, that Aelin was indeed here—in the Frozen Wastes. Never would have Rowan thought to look here for Aelin, but after Elide had suggested to go to the Frozen Wastes, after they had nearly gone everywhere in the whole damn world, he thought they should at least try.

Rowan had never been to the Frozen Wastes, it was below freezing here, and except for Rowan, everyone’s teeth were shattering. It made sense though, to keep Aelin—the Fire-Bringer—in a place that did not acclimate to her powers. Just the thought made cold seep into his very core. He was the prince of ice and wind, he didn’t think he could feel this kind of cold, and yet he did.

After hours of walking across the freezing land of the wastes, Lorcan saw a cave nearing in the distance. He called out to Rowan, and as soon as Rowan saw it, he knew that that was the place where Maeve had been keeping his mate all these months. Two guards were posted at the entrance of the cave, but Rowan knew they posed no threat. He could disable them in just a few moves. They were strong full-blooded Fae, but they were no match for him and the rest of the cadre. 

“I’ll go first,” Rowan called out to the group with a voice made of ice. He didn't really care about it. These months without Aelin had turned him hollow and empty, but he knew he couldn’t fade into nothing. He had to be strong for his wife, but sometimes the pain of her absence was too much. 

“We’ll follow right behind you,” said Elide. 

“I don’t know about you, but the fact that the place is so unguarded gives me a bad feeling,” she continued, “It feels like there’s a trap waiting for us.”

Rowan could smell the fear on everyone around him, he was afraid too. He knew that Maeve wouldn’t just let them walk into her fortress and walk away unharmed that easily. It wad a trap. Romain knew it, but he had no choice but to walk right into it.

“You can stay here if you want,” Rowan sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’ll send a signal if it’s safe—”

“No,” said Gavriel, a wave of sadness in his voice. “We’re coming with you, whether you like it or not, Rowan,”

“We have stuck together for centuries, now is not the time to stop,” he finished. 

Elide looked at Lorcan standing under a tree behind her. “Besides, Aelin is my queen too,” her voice cracked, “I will do whatever it takes to get her back.” She lifted her chin up, staring down at Rowan and defying him to tell her no. 

Rowan wouldn’t do that. He didn’t know Elide that well, but in the last couple weeks, she had become a silent companion, always there for him when he felt himself falling into that familiar abyss. She didn’t pity him, unlike the others. She was enraged, just like him. 

Elide had seen Aelin fight against Maeve. She had seen her get beaten, whipped, and hurt. He knew that Elide would do whatever it took to get Aelin back, and now that they were so close to their goal, all he could do was nod back at her. 

—————————

They trekked towards the cave silently, slowly, even though all of Rowan’s instincts begged him to run towards his mate. He roared back at those instincts. They had to be patient, or their plan would fail before it had even started. 

He went over the plan in his head once more. They would approach the cave and Lorcan and Gavriel would seize the two guards. Then Rowan would walk ahead into the cave, the others following him closely behind. He didn’t know where Aelin would be, but he knew he would be able to scent her as soon as he was within range. Then, they would grab Aelin and make a run for it. 

It sounded like an easy plan—get in, grab Aelin, get out as quickly as possible—but Rowan did not know what they would face inside that cave. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about what Aelin might have faced in the time she had been gone. He couldn’t. If he did, he would break. He knew that he wasn’t prepared for whatever was ahead. The only thing he knew for sure was that the woman he would encounter would not be the same woman that he had known. 

Rowan and the group got to the cave in less than an hour. Lorcan and Gavriel disabled the guards in ten seconds. Rowan could feel his heart thundering inside him. As soon as he entered the cave, a wave of crushing pressure embraced him. The cave was filled with iron. If things went south, he would not be able to fight his way out with his magic. 

Lorcan cursed. They could all feel the wrongness of the place. It felt wrong, smelled wrong. The air was damp with sweat, and blood, and gods-damned iron. They walked deeper into the darkness. 

After walking along countless walkways and paths and not encountering any guard, Rowan started to get worried. What if they were in the wrong place? What if this was an abandoned cave? What if Maeve had taken Aelin somewhere else? 

No, Rowan knew that they had to be in the right place. He could feel it in his bones. 

As if echoing his thoughts, he heard light footsteps coming towards them. Rowan tensed. Elide took out the small dagger she now carried everywhere she went. They all drew their weapons. 

Rowan waited. The footsteps were drawing closer and closer. They were slow, deliberate footsteps—from someone who did not want to startle his companions. The person got close enough for Rowan to see its face. 

Rowan beheld the person before him. He tried to catch his breath. The male had golden-brown skin and bright eyes hazel eyes. A sound escaped Rowan at the sight. Fenrys.


	3. Broken

Aelin 

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius could feel the blood sliding down her back. That was all she felt now, pain. Her life consisted of a endless void of torture. Her whole body ached. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten a full meal. It could have been days, or months, or years ago. She couldn’t bring herself to remember, and she was so very tired.

Ever since Aelin had arrived at Maeve’s stronghold in the Frozen Wastes, there had been nothing but pain. When Maeve had taken her to her cell—a dark, damp, space barely big enough for her and that made Aelin’s head pound as soon as she first saw it—and demanded for the Wyrdkeys after that long ago day on the beach of the Stone Marshes, Aelin had kept her mouth shut. She didn’t care what happened to her anymore—not as long as her friends were safe. 

When she didn’t utter a sound, Maeve had ordered Cairn to proceed with the whipping that she had postponed until that moment. Aelin tried not to scream, but after what felt like a lifetime she couldn’t take it any longer. She screamed until her throat burned and she passed out. After that, every day consisted of whippings, and beatings, and unspeakable torture. Some days she wasn’t even allowed to get a damned sip of water. 

When she first arrived Fenrys had tried to help her. He would creep down to her cell without Maeve noticing and he would bring her food, or a cloth to clean her wounds. But after Maeve found out, she had ordered Fenrys whipped. Aelin had trashed and begged. In the end, Maeve had let Aelin take Fenrys’ punishment but not before ordering the amount of lashes to be doubled. Aelin could not look at Fenrys in the eye as she walked up to the whipping post. Fenrys hadn’t shown up in her cell since. 

Aelin did not know who she was anymore. Her hair had become matted and dirty, her skin was pale, and she could feel her ribs sticking out from underneath the torn, bloody rags she now wore. Some days she swore she could smell pine and snow. Aelin dreamed she was walking alongside a ghost leopard and that a prince with sapphire eyes was smiling at her. But lately, she could not tell what was real and what wasn’t. She could not remember what it felt like to be free, what sunlight felt like, what the outdoors smelled like. She could not even remember the magic running through her veins. All she knew was pain. And cold.

Today it had been no different. Cairn had arrived at Aelin’s cell as soon as she awoke. He had her whipped until she collapsed on the cold floor of her cell. Aelin had been awake for a couple minutes when she heard the door to her cell open.

Aelin was sure it was one of Maeve’s guards, maybe they were finally going to give her something to eat. She was starving and the pain on her back was not helping. 

What Aelin saw, or rather who she saw, however, surprised her. Aelin could not remember the last time she had felt such an emotion. It scared her, knowing that she was so numb. But seeing this person unleashed a rush of memories through her. Aelin almost cried at the sight. 

Fenrys was standing on the door of her cell. He walked up towards her slowly, cautiously. He looked well enough, haunted, but alive. Fenrys looked at Aelin with sadness in his eyes. Aelin lifted her head, the act making her dizzy.

“Aelin,” breathed Fenrys. 

————————

Fenrys

As Fenrys took Aelin in, he couldn’t help but wince. She was deathly thin, her whole body bruised and broken. He could smell the blood that was surely coming from her back. A sob escaped him. 

Aelin only looked at him. Her bright turquoise eyes dead and lifeless. Fenrys leaned in front of her and grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him. He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead and felt how warm she was. She was burning up. Her breath was coming out in rapid gasps, and he knew she would flinch at any moment. Fenrys withdrew his hands but sat down in front of her. 

He remember the first time he had seen this wild woman. Fenrys was not easily surprised, but as soon as he saw her, he knew she was special. She shinned with light. Her vibrant sprit and sarcasm thrilled him. When he saw her, he knew that she represented what a queen should be, and he longed to serve at her court. 

After Maeve had taken Aelin and prohibited him from seeing her, keeping him close by her side through the blood oath, Fenrys had fought tooth and nail, trying to find a moment to see Aelin, but the opportunity had not presented itself until today. Maeve had heard reports of a group of people trekking across the Frozen Wastes, and she knew instantly that Rowan and whoever he had brought with him were here. Maeve had been preoccupied the whole day and had all of her guards posed in her chamber. Fenrys knew there was a trap waiting for Rowan when he got here, but he would do whatever it took to help Aelin escape. 

“Oh gods, Aelin,” said Fenrys, voice breaking, “I tried to come sooner, I’m so sorry.”

Aelin did not even nod. 

Fenrys did not know what to do. Aelin was too weak. When Fenrys felt how warm she was he knew instantly that she had a fever, which meant her wounds were most likely infected. He didn’t think she could even stand up. 

“Rowan is coming for you, Aelin,” continued Fenrys. “I’m going to help you get out of here.” 

When Fenrys did not get a reaction from Aelin, he asked her if she knew who he was. Aelin nodded and Fenrys loosened a breath. At least he had coaxed a response out of her. 

Fenrys hated leaving Aelin in this damn dungeon but he needed to find help. He knew Connall was with Maeve so he would have to bribe one of the guards to help him. 

As soon as Fenrys walked out into the dark hallway, however, he scented Rowan. He walked slowly down as in case Rowan thought he was a threat. It wasn’t until a bright light illuminated his face that he allowed himself to look at the person in front of him. 

Rowan’s startled face stared down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story. It makes me so happy that I decided to write and post another chapter, so I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support. Please, don't forget to leave feedback :) 
> 
> Note: I'll be taking fanfic requests if any of you have them. Just leave your requests in the comments!


	4. The Pain of Reality

Rowan

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius stifled a gasp. He was not a person that could be surprised easily but he couldn’t believe Fenrys was standing in front of him. 

Fenrys recovered faster than he did and breathed, “Rowan.” Then he scanned over the figures standing behind Rowan and smiled at Elide, Lorcan, and Gavriel. 

Fenrys grinned at all of them and said, “Thanks for coming, by the way. It was getting boring around here.” 

Rowan could not utter a word. Fenrys looked well enough, a haunted look lingered in his eyes but at least he wasn’t injured. This gave him hope. Maybe Aelin wouldn’t be…

Rowan suddenly remembered himself and his dangerous task. Aelin. He was here to get his Aelin back. Just the thought of her made his chest hurt. He needed to be sure he was safe. 

Rowan looked at Fenrys straight in the eyes, “Where is she?” he asked Fenrys. 

Fenrys sucked in a sharp breath and averted his eyes from Rowan. The sorrow in his eyes made Rowan’s heart sink. Just that look told him enough about Aelin’s condition. 

“She’s is in a cell not far from here. Maeve has been frantic this past week planning gods know what. I knew from the moment she reinforced her chambers, if you can call them that, that you were coming. I was just with Aelin and was about to go find help to get her out of there, but now I guess this makes things easier,” Fenrys told them. 

Unspoken words hung in the air. Rowan looked at Fenrys, waiting for him to say whatever he was holding back. Fenrys stuttered a few times until he finally breathed out, “She’s in bad shape. She’s too weak.” 

Rowan did not allow himself to react. He would break down if he did and he had to be strong for Aelin. He simply had to. 

“We don’t have much time,” Rowan stated. “We better get going.” 

As Fenrys led them all to Aelin’s cell, he started telling them how he hadn’t been able to visit Aelin until now. He told them how Maeve had kept him leashed to her these past months since he tried to help Aelin the first two weeks after they arrived at the Frozen Wastes.

Rowan knew Fenrys was drowning in guilt, but he knew that it wasn’t Fenrys’ fault. He had just been working to survive these months like anyone in his place would have done. Fenrys had nothing to apologize for. 

When they finally arrived at the cell—if it could be called that, for it was more like a small closet with iron bars and no windows—Rowan was hit with the smell.

He could scent Aelin, yes. He could recognize the smell of crackling embers and jasmine, but it was underneath the overpowering smell of blood, and sickness, and dirt. He almost fainted then and there. 

“Oh gods,” Elide gulped. 

Rowan took one step forward, calling his magic. In seconds he had frozen and cracked the iron bars, which gave away with a cringe. He entered the cell—the rest of the group standing behind him—and that’s when he saw her.

Rowan’s heart stopped. The small, thin figure laying down in front of him could in no way be his mate. This couldn’t be Aelin. There was no way. The person in front of him looked more like a skeleton than his queen.

But when Rowan kneeled down in front of the unconscious figure, he knew it was Aelin. He couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eye. 

Aelin was wearing rags. But even through the fabric, he could tell she was deathly thin, bones sticking out everywhere. Her hair was matted and dirty. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts all over. When Rowan brushed the hair out of her face, he swore. Fenrys was right. Aelin was burning up. 

Rowan moved his hand to the small of her back, and that’s when he felt the deep gashes. Aelin was still unconscious so he cradled her in his arms to examine the damage that had been done to her. He knew that the others were standing close behind him and he could hear Elide’s sobs but he didn’t give a damn about anyone else right now. 

Aelin’s entire back was covered in red, angry gashes. They were undoubtedly infected. When he examined her closely, he realized that her legs were covered in gashes too. Oh, they would pay for what they had done. 

Rowan stuck one arm under his mate’s neck to not hurt her back, another one under her legs and stood up. Aelin felt so small in his arms, she weighted nothing more than a child. And these were only physical wounds. He did not know what they had done to her mentally and emotionally. Just thinking about the possibilities scared him. 

As Rowan turned to face his companions, he heard the sound of boots coming closer and closer to where they were.  
“We need to get out of here now,” he whispered hoarsely. 

He held Aelin tighter, worried that she might slip away at any second and walked out of the cell, Fenrys in front of him.

They all walked slowly, tentatively. He could not hear the sound of boots anymore. He could not decide whether that was a good or a bad thing. It wasn’t until they rounded a corner that he made up his mind, because someone was standing in front of them. 

Surrounded by eight guards and wearing a long black gown, a golden crown atop her head, and a wicked smile splattered across her face was the person he despised most in the world. The person who had broken his wife and mate.

Maeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation. I'll be posting more regularly now that i'm back! I hope you all liked this chapter :)
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave feedback. Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)
> 
> NOTE: If you have any fanfic requests just let me know in the comments. I would be more than happy write some of your suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so feedback is much appreciated :) I will be updating this story every week so I hope you liked it! Thank you so much to all of you for taking the time to read this story. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Juliana.


End file.
